


Unstoppable Force

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [16]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The more things change....</i> Endings could be difficult, always filled with their own baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

> Advent #16, prompt: red, same verse as #2, 3, 5, 6 & 8, especially #8. Textual references to Sugizo's actual daughter, Luna. Approved RP verse canon material.

Sugizo stopped short and just stared at his room for a long moment. Gackt had told him he would take care of stripping down his bedroom for him, but somehow he hadn't expected _this_. Bare white walls and empty tatami stared back at him, a neat stack of boxes by the windows the only sign the room had ever been used for anything at all. As much as he had been dreading going through everything himself, this wasn't what he'd had in mind, either. He was about to storm out and raise hell on his idiot best friend when strong arms wrapped around him, the familiarity of the tenshi's aura the only thing keeping his automatic defenses in check.

“Your clothes are in the closet, the instruments you left here are in the studio downstairs, and I haven't actually disposed of the bedroom set yet. I know how attached you are to it, since you bought it with hide-kun, but you said you wanted a clean slate. This seemed the best way to do that.”

“The boxes?” he asked, still irritated, though he wasn't completely sure why.

“Books, papers and things from your desk, hide-kun's memorial, Luna's hand print, things I felt confident you would want to keep. Go shower, maybe even have a shave, you scruffy nerf herder. We'll have a late lunch and then go shopping. I even primed the walls yesterday, we can pick out any color you like.”

Sugizo hesitated a moment, then sighed and accepted his fate. Maybe it hadn't been the ideal method, but Gackt's sweeping cleaning of his room had worked: his room was a blank slate, ready for him to start writing his next chapter. Turning around in the tenshi's arms, he brushed a quick peck to his lips.

“Thank you, dear brat prince,” he said, allowing himself a small smile. 

“Shower,” Gackt mock-scolded, unwrapping an arm to tug on a forelock. “Half an hour and I'll have lunch ready for us in the kitchen. Assuming I can still find everything. I can't believe you reordered the house without me.”

“It _is_ You-kun's house,” he countered, smirking at his friend's pout. “We needed to add hime's nursery and you know how it is, if I was going to do that much already, then it made sense to just go ahead and do all the rest as well. And since he wasn't ready to forgive you yet....”

He couldn't help a laugh at the man's continued pouting, the light shove in the direction of his own bathroom. As if any of this was his fault. Though perhaps he could tolerate a little pouting if it meant having the rift between his two dear friends on the mend.

~*~*~

The shower before lunch hadn't exactly been a wasted effort, but he had to admit he was almost disturbed by how much paint he had on him. Three people painting a room, all some flavor of angelic being, and still he had come out of it feeling filthy. And there had been paint in his _hair_ of all things, because his best friend really was an overgrown child. 

But they had finished the job, three walls in a warm, earthy brown with the fourth in a forest green. Paired with a platform bed in dark chocolate finish with matched night stands and dresser and bedding in a medium milk chocolate and rich garnet, the room felt intimate, cozy and warm. A quiet haven, a place where he would definitely be able to rest and recharge his soul when the need arose. 

“And they say angels are all goodness and light,” Luna said as she stood just outside his bathroom, wrinkling her nose a moment. “Really, Daddy, did you have to pick dark brown everything?”

“Not _everything_ ,” he countered, setting the small hide plushie on one of the upper shelves of the unit next to the bay of windows, now shrouded in more of the forest green from the wall opposite his bed. “It's the color of earth, of rich river silt. After spending my days surrounded by machinery and Yo-chan's preference for white, can you blame me for wanting something warmer when I get home?”

“It feels like a cave,” she said, still frowning at him. Sugizo shrugged and smiled, making a last adjustment to the small pale jade green tea set sitting on the same shelf. Picking up a hot pink furry throw pillow, he then sat down in its place on the dark leather couch, resting the pillow in his lap.

“Maybe, but it's _my_ cave. Thank you for helping paint, sweetheart.”

That at least brought a smile to her face. “Any time, Daddy. And ok, Gaku-oji, I'm leaving now, you can stop pretending to be so virtuous.”

Gackt looked up from the box of books he had been unpacking, giving Luna the most innocent look he could muster. On someone else it might have even been effective, but Luna had known him her whole life. Laughing, she blew them each a kiss before slipping out of the room. To Sugizo's surprise, Gackt actually finished unpacking the box before moving to sit beside him on the couch. By then he had his eyes closed, not quite dozing, content to enjoy the stillness, the peace of the moment.

“She's not entirely wrong, you know,” Gackt said, though there was a smile in his voice. 

“If you don't like it, you don't have to stay, you know,” Sugizo huffed, still not opening his eyes.

“I didn't say I didn't like it, I said she's not wrong about it feeling enclosed,” Gackt countered, tugging the pillow from his hands. That was enough to rouse his curiosity, though he couldn't say he was terribly surprised to find his best friend on his lap.

“Brand new couch,” the tenshi murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind Sugizo's ear. “Should we break it in properly?”

Again with that innocent look of his that wasn't going to work on him. Chuckling softly, Sugizo cupped his best friend's face, drawing him in for a soft kiss.

“Yes, let's.”


End file.
